disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rufus (Kim Possible)
Rufus (voiced by Nancy Cartwright) is a naked mole-rat, the pet friend, and soul brother of Ron Stoppable. Rufus''' 'lives almost full-time in Ron's pocket, and accompanies him everywhere. He is exceptionally intelligent for an animal, but average by human standards, and is capable of limited speech. In the episode Oh No Yono!, he was the first one to be turned into a statue by Yono the Destroyer. Appearance Small pink rodent. Biography Backstory He was bought by Ron at Smarty Mart, during Ron's quest for a pet which would not aggravate his father's allergies to animal fur. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Abilities *Electronics and mechanical tampering. *Powerful teeth for digging, can cut concrete, some metal, rope. *Extensive rapping skills *Able to articulate some words in English, the most famous being "cheese". *Became exposed to Mystical Monkey Power in Monkey Fist Strikes, and seems to have better control over it, than Ron has on his own. Relationships He is the pet and friend of Ron Stoppable, and the ally and friend of Kim Possible and in general is friendly with everyone he meets. Love Interest Debutaunt Even though it seems as a one-sided love, at the end credits of the episode "Trading Faces" Rufus and Debutaunt are seen dining at a fancy resturant. But Rufus seems a little uneasy about it. Alternate Versions *Young Rufus from Sitch in Time Trivia *Rufus appears in every episode of the series. *Rufus has a few links to otherwise unconnected Disney characters. He shares the same name as Penny's tabby cat in ''The Rescuers, and Timon, the meerkat in The Lion King, was originally to be of the same species as him. In a Lilo & Stitch crossover episode, Rufus was mistaken by Jumba Jookiba for experiment 607 (A.K.A. Launch). *In "A Sitch in Time," despite being with the time-lost Kim and Ron, Rufus had a sizable number of progeny, strongly implying that he has already procreated, or a lesser thought-of idea being that he was cloned, explaining the future Rufus's worship of him. They refer to him as Rufus Prime. Although, given the eusocial nature of mole rat society, it may not be so surprising after all. *In the movie, Rufus is asked by the others what the meaning of life is. Rufus responds "cheese" which prompts one Rufus to tell the other, "You owe me a buck". *According to the show's creators, Rufus's name is a pun on the name of the naked mole rat's natural enemy, the Rufous beaked snake. *Rufus has Mystical Monkey Powers of his own which he got because presumably he was in Ron's pants pocket when Ron got his, and was imbued with his own at that time. If he has some level of control over them it may explain why he can hold his own in a fight and bite through things that a naked mole rat would normally be unable to bite through. However in A Sitch in Time: Past he does so even before he gets the powers. Behind the Scenes Voiced By Rufus is voiced by Nancy Cartwright in all four seasons. Age Rufus is 2 as of Season 1, 4 as of Season 4 (estimated, based on his appearance as a newborn in A Sitch in Time). Appearances in Other Media *Shows **Rufus was a guest star on the Lilo & Stitch episode "Rufus". *Video Games **Kim Possible: Revenge of Monkey Fist **Kim Possible 2: Drakken's Demise **Kim Possible 3: Team Possible **Kim Possible: Global Gemini **Kim Possible: Kimmunicator **Kim Possible: What's the Switch? *Disney Parks **Rufus has appeared at Disney's Hollywood Studios park as walk around character on the Streets of America. Category:Disney characters Category:Kim Possible characters Category:Living characters Category:Pets Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Characters in video games Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Animals Category:Fathers Category:Adults Category:Iconic characters